jurassicparkoperationgenesisfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Genesis
Operation Genesis is the main park-building mode in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. You start out with a few dinosaurs and buildings. You must surround the territories of your dinosaurs with security fencing, and place dino feeders where herbivores can receive bales of plant feed, and carnivores can hunt live cows and goats. But herbivores become unhappy if there are not enough trees around them, while carnivores have a hard time resisting their primal predatory instinct, and prefer to hunt other dinosaurs. Furthermore, you must create rivers and lakes where dinosaurs can drink, and Ranger Stations to handle stressed or diseased dinosaurs. Meanwhile, visitors require helipads to land on the island, kiosks where they can buy food and beverages, and restrooms are a must since your visitors will need somewhere to dispose of the food they buy. It is also wise to build rest areas for weary visitors, souvenir stands, and attractions from which to look for dinosaurs. You must also hire cleaners to keep your park tidy. By searching for and extracting dinosaur DNA from fossils and amber, you can create new dinosaur species. You can also get new buildings by researching them. If the visitors like your park, your star rating will increase. Meanwhile, your park can also be shut down if you go bankrupt or visitors are extremely dissatisfied with the park (although its hard to see how they could be dissatisfied with a park of living, breathing dinosaurs). Visitors There are several varieties of visitors, each with their own expectations when visiting your park. *Mainstream: These visitors are easily impressed, and have no preference in entertainment. *Fun Lovers: These visitors like to see dinosaurs doing everyday activities like playing, sleeping, and eating. They like to see herbivores grazing in herds, and carnivores working together as a pack. They are not very difficult to impress. *Thrill Seekers: These visitors are hard to impress, and like to see carnivores doing violent activities like hunting, fighting, and eating. They are made even harder to impress than they already are when you take into account the fact that the very things they like to see upset Fun Lovers, who prefer to see dinosaurs living in harmony. *Dino Nerds: These visitors are dinosaur experts who like to see attention to authenticity during their visit. They prefer to see dinosaurs from similar time periods sharing an enclosure, and would rather see paleo-flora in an exhibit than modern trees and high-tech dino feeders and hatcheries. They are not easily impressed. Buildings These are the buildings that you start with. *Park Entrance *Kiosk *Restroom *Cleaner Station *Ranger Station *Path *Trash can *Bench *Viewing Platform *Viewing Vent *Hatchery *Herbivore Feeder *Carnivore Feeder Dinosaurs These are the dinosaurs that you start with. *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Albertosaurus'' *''Acrocanthosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Torosaurus'' *''Ceratosaurus'' *''Dryosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' Diseases *Bumblefoot: This common disease causes an inflammation of a dinosaur's foot, causing it to swell and making it painful to put weight on, reducing the dinosaur to a limp. This is a minor disease and not fatal, but will definitely reduce the appeal of your dinosaurs. *Dino Belly: This intestinal virus causes your dinosaurs to eat less, drink more, and excrete massively. *Tick Infestation: This is the result of ticks in your dinosaurs' skin. Ticks are tiny insects that cling to the skin of your dinosaurs and suck their blood. This causes the dinosaurs to itch, and they will scratch frequently. If left unchecked, this disease can cause your dinosaurs to become paralyzed! *Dino Flu: This variation of influenza only inflicts dinosaurs, causing them to sneeze and become very tired and thirsty. It is highly contagious, and can quickly spread to other dinosaurs in your park. *Gastric Poisoning: This is a very dangerous disease that affects herbivorous dinosaurs. Toxins from the plants they eat build up in their stomachs, and can be fatal if left unchecked *Rabies: This is an extremely serious disease that inflicts carnivorous dinosaurs in your park. In its early stages, the dinosaur will start shaking and become very thirsty. Later on, it will go on a bloodthirty rampage and attack anything in sight.